


La dichiarazione di Tezuka

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: «Atobe, ti amo»





	La dichiarazione di Tezuka

«Atobe, ti amo»  
Non sapevo dire del perché io avessi sempre considerato Tezuka incapace di amare qualcosa che non fosse la Seigaku, e mi risultava davvero difficile credere a quelle parole. Era quasi come se, a pronunciare quella dichiarazione, fosse stato un ragazzo con le sue stesse sembianza o che fosse stato impossessato da un fantasma.  
Era un'assurdità, lo sapevo ma dopotutto, la sua squadra mi era sempre sembrata così importante da non aver capito che io potessi essere qualcosa di più di un rivale, come avevo io stesso sempre sperato.  
Per l'ennesima volta, avevo sottovalutato questo ragazzo, ma era arrivato il momento di rimediare alla mi mancanza.  
«Ti amo anche io, Tezuka»


End file.
